Theater
by Lady Yukina
Summary: ON HOLD! They will do anything to reach their dreams. The first meeting that no one dared questioned. How will two complete strangers have a future together? 1xR,2xH,3xC,4xD,5xS,MxN
1. Prologue

Theater

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do not own GW…

* * *

Chapter One:

Prologue

Relena and Hilde found themselves at the Head Mistress office on the last day of their Sophomore Year.

Mrs. Diana Parker is the Head Mistress of Jameson Performing Academy. She is also the Music teacher, the best female conductor in the world.

Relena and Hilde were seated in front of the large oak desk while they looked around the room, with anticipation as they waited for the Head Mistress to enter the room.

"What do you think this is about?" Hilde asked, "It isn't because of our exam is it?"

"No, it can't be…" Relena wave a hand, "It takes a week to get them all check and ready to report and then another week to get them all straighten out before to be sent out to us…"

"Then what could have gotten us here?" Hilde asked.

Relena opened her mouth but the office door opened and both girls stood up in attention.

A woman in her mid 60's walked in with 2 folders under her arm, "Ladies, take a seat and relax… You both are not in trouble."

Relena and Hilde waited until the Head Mistress took her seat before them.

"Now," Mrs. Parker looked at both girls with a kind smile on her face, "Let's just go on with the reason why I asked you to come here… I've watched and monitor you girls since I've receive the application of transfer to Hyde Private Academy at Colony L1…"

Both girls looked at each other with surprise, Hilde spoke first.

"Relena and I applied last year," She explained, "We heard that we were allowed to transfer on our senior year with enough credits, school participation and the right clubs…"

"Yes, that was the agreement," the Head Mistress was still smiling as she opened both files she carried with her, "Let me see…"

"Both of you girls managed to get into the Student Body on your 1st year," She read, "The very 1st freshmen to be able to join… Impressive"

"That was very challenging for both of us Head Mistress," Relena explained, "But we both did excellent job, if I say so my self…"

"Yes, we enjoyed the activity very much" Hilde added.

"You both joined a load of club activities and still manage to get A's on your classes, very important…" Mrs. Parker laid both file down, "Top students of your classes and the scores that would set the Heaven on fire…"

There was a minute of silence that the girls decided not to open their mouths.

"Explain to me one things girls," the Head Mistress eyed both of them seriously, "Answer me one at a time…"

"Why transfer to H.P.A? Are you not happy here?"

Hilde decided to answer first, "I am very happy here but Head Mistress, H.P.A is well known from their Acting Performances, the Drama Society is well known in there school… It has the reputation of being the Acting school of famous actors but that's not the reason why I want to go there…"

"I was born for the stage and I will not stop at nothing until I reach of it!" Hilde took a deep breath, "I wish to reach my dreams and be one of the best…"

Mrs. Parker just smiled and then turned to Relena, "Miss Peacecraft, and your reason?"

"I wish to reach the stars," Relena smiled, "The Theater is full of surprises and twist, and it's exciting to be part of something small or big! My dream is to be one of the best there is!"

"Since I was only a little girl, I wished to be an actor and I followed that dream until now…" Relena's eyes were filled with confidence, "I wish to be able to go far and wide…"

The Head Mistress smiled and nodded, "I knew you two have potential and your heart is on the right track, you are both excellent girls…"

Both teens looked at each other and then look back at the Head Mistress.

"I've already spoken with your parents and they approve," Mrs. Parker signed two piece of paper and handed it to the girls, "This is a contract that you have been approved by me to be allowed to transfer but it will only be official if the Head Master of Hyde Private Academy signed it!"

Relena and Hilde couldn't believe it, they looked at the Head Mistress, and they were speechless.

"Yes, I know… You two are the youngest to be transferred in the history," The Head Mistress smiled, "You two will go down in our history if you succeed…"

Relena was the 1st to speak, "What do we need to do?"

"Tell us please, this is a dream come true!" Hilde gasped for air as she spoke, "Oh my goodness, this is unbelievable!"

The Head Mistress gave a full heartily laugh, "Girls, girls calm down! I was going to explain it all to you!"

"1st, you will need a copy of your grades… 2nd, recommendation from 2 high representative… 3rd, School Record of Activities and Accomplishments, which I've already made copies… and 4th, A self creative full page essay why you wish to go to the school…" Mrs. Parker wrote each instruction down as she spoke, "Any questions?"

Both girls were still in shock they were plastered on their seats, Mrs. Parker laughed again.

"I doubt there is a problem with your grades, ladies… And I wrote a recommendation for both of you so you just need to find one more person, more will be highly impressive…" She handed them their folders, "Once you gathered everything, send it in immediately! You have until July 15th; I recommend you send it in two weeks before just in case…"

Relena and Hilde both stood up at the same time, "Thank you very much!"

"We will not disappoint you Head Mistress!" Relena was so excited she was squealing.

"We won't fail you!" Hilde was no better.

Once the girls were out of the door, the Head Mistress looked out the window.

"Reach and conquer your dreams…"

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know this is confusing but I like to write something pleasant and out from 'war, gundam, etc.' subjects… I don't read enough school life drama or anything that doesn't involve killing or destroying something or someone… 

I hope you will try and enjoy this and please…

**R**eact to the motion…

**E**ven if the plot and story isn't very interesting

**V**iew the scene and try to understand

**I**n the term of understanding

**E**ither like it or hate it

**W**hich ever you decide, it shall help me inspire!


	2. Act One: Part 1

Theater

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do not own GW…

* * *

- Act One: Part 1 -

_Accepted…_

The man sat back on his large old fashion chair, two pieces of paper on his hand. He received it just a few minutes ago and he immediately opened it up. He realized that both letters were short and simple, but he had a grin on his face.

The first letter was…

_To Head Master John Kyle,_

_My name is Relena Peacecraft,_ _I am the youngest Student Body President of __James Performing Academy_

_I am a sophomore on the quest to reach my dream_

_My dream to reach the stars…_

_Reaching and studied all the qualifications I could find to attend Hyde Private Academy_

_I started to join Drama Clubs during my Middle School_

_Continuing them when I started to attend High School…_

_The Theater is the life that I dreamed to take part_

_Just thinking of being in a play on any part thrills me_

_To satisfied and please the audience makes my heart fly_

_I belong on the stage._

He then flips it over to the next letter.

_To Head Master John Kyle,_

_My name is Hilde Schibecker, __I am the first sophomore student who became the __Student Body Vice President of __James Performing Academy_

_I have research all I could find about Hyde Private Academy. __My search has led me to my final decision…_

_To reach my dream, to stand on the stage_

_To play a part of something that others would be please and happy to see…_

_I love the surprise, twist and change of moods of audiences,_

_Their reactions means a lot to me_

_Of how they enjoy and feel thrilled of watching the play_

_That many actors and actress have practiced to put together._

_The very thought excites me_

_It makes me happy_

_- From Relena Peacecraft_

He put both letters down on top of two manila folders with two pictures paper clipped on the side, it was Relena and Hilde's school picture. The man looked outside his window as he watched the peaceful scenery of space. With a smile, he said:

"This oath to be interesting…"

On Earth:

"It's been a week since we sent our letter," Hilde licked her double strawberry ice cream, "The Head Master of HPA should have received it today or tomorrow, oh my gosh! I wish we got it!"

Relena licked her double rocky road ice cream, "I know what you mean, I'm very nervous my self…"

"Just think of the possibilities for us going to HPA that would be like Heaven for me…"

"I know what you mean," Hilde agreed, "But we will have our upside and downs, especially from other student that were going to compete and come across with…"

"It won't be all fun and games for both of us…"

"I understand that H, it just that…" Relena sighed deeply, "It's just that I'm very excited and very nervous at the same time, it feels like my heart is going to burst out of my chest just thinking of all the things we could accomplish if we get accepted…"

Relena grab Hilde's free hand, "H, can you see it? Our name in lights and the crowds cheering wild for us! All the possibilities… Can you see it?"

Hilde got a dreamy look in her eyes, "Yeah, the crowds on the edge of their seats… There eyes wide open as the show goes on, the excited cheering and the applause and the finale they will never forget… I can see it…"

Both girls were lost in their own thought when the sunny sky turning gray. Relena was the first to notice.

"We should get going; I'll ask Pagan to give you a ride…" Relena stood up; continue to eat her ice cream as Hilde followed.

"Thanks, Lena" Hilde giggled as she licked the dripping cream off her finger, "Let's go chill at the Shake n Roll tomorrow and play some bowling then catch the a movie afterwards?"

"That sounds great, we can check out the new restaurant near the plaza after that." Relena first slide inside the car then Pagan who was on the driver seat, already knew where to go first.

"Great, that sounds cool!" Hilde smiled, "Guess we already have plans for tomorrow!"

The rain began to come down when they reached Hilde's home.

Hilde's Family were middle class that owns 5 shopping industry of food and supplies, they are also connected to the Peacecraft Medical Industry that helps there company for the pass 10 years.

Relena's families were the high class family that owns large industry of computers, brand name product, hospitals to high class hotels around the earth.

Both girls met 10 years ago when Hilde's Father came to the Relena's Father for a medical connection partnership which Mr. Peacecraft happily agreed.

"Alright Hilde, I'll pick you up at 12pm, ok?" Relena called out from the car.

Hilde was already on the front of the door and waved at Relena, "Ok!"

The car drove away and Hilde walked in, she was greeted by her Mother and younger brother.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Her mother asked who was folding some new fresh cloths.

"Another fun day, I'm never bored with Relena" Hilde answered as she took off her wet shoes, "What's for dinner?"

"Oh, your Father is in the kitchen…" Her Mother giggled, "He wanted to surprise us…"

Hilde smiled as she poked her 10 year old brother, "How was your day?"

Samuel pout, "Mom made me clean my room…"

Hilde laughs when her Mother gave him an eye, "It was a disaster and I wanted clean… Either I go in there or you clean it your self…"

Samuel then sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I guess…"

Just then, a man walked out from the kitchen, "Hilde, go clean up, dinners ready!"

"Ok!" Hilde then climbed up the stairs to her room.

Changing her cloths, she looked outside her window. The rain was really coming down, she then looked at her wall clock, and it was 6:36pm.

Hilde was about to walk out of her room when her cell phone rang, she picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hello, is this Ms. Hilde Schibecker?" _It was woman voice.

"Yes, it's me" Hilde answered, she was already outside her room.

"_Ms. Schibecker, you have a collect call from space, will you take it?" _The woman asked.

Hilde was already halfway climbing down the stairs when she froze, _from space?_

"Y-yes, of course, I'll take the call" Hilde rushed toward the dining table between her Mother and Father, "I'll take the call from space…"

The words were rushed but Hilde's family caught on, they all listen.

"_Very well then," _The woman said, _"You are now connected, have a nice evening…"_

Hilde felt so nervous she couldn't speak but her Mother gave her a push, she opened her mouth, "Hello?"

"_Hello, Ms. Schibecker," _It was a deep voice of a man, _"My name is Cloud Gray, I am the Counselor of Hyde Private Academy for juniors"_

"_How are you this evening?"_

Hilde felt her self choked, "I-I'm fine, thank you very much…"

The man on the other line chuckled, _"Don't be nervous Ms. Schibecker, why don't you relax and be your self, hmm?"_

Hilde suddenly sat down and inhales deeply and let it out slowly, she took a few minutes before answering again, "I'm sorry, I was just in shock…"

The man laughed now, _"That's alright, anyway…"_

"_We have received your paper works today and we went through them…" _The man was now serious and Hilde's attention was on his voice, _"Ms. Schibecker, do you understand that we are after talented and gifted students that would stop at nothing to reach their dreams… We do not allow failures in our school and also, we expect our students to be in good records…"_

"I understand all of it," Hilde's voice was now serious and steady, "I understand and I will not fail…"

There was a few minutes of silence that created a very uncomfortable moments. Hilde just realized that she was put in on a speaker phone but she decided not to let them know.

"I've love the theater since I was a little girl," Hilde started, "When I first watched the show Romeo and Juliet, I fell in love of how they moved the audience and how they create such beautiful dramatic scenes that excites the crowd…"

"I wish to be part of that scene…"

Hilde exhales the breath she was holding and was holding on to something warm, she looked down. It was Samuel's hand who was supporting her with a smile on his face. She gave his hand a loving squeezed.

"_Ms. Schibecker, we have come to a conclusion…" _The man started to say.

Hilde held her breath. Her Family was patiently waiting but also excited and nervous, they continued to listen.

"T-thank you very much, Mr. Gray…" Hilde exhale and hang up the phone.

She dropped down to her seat with foggy eyes, Samuel began to call her name.

"Sis? Sis? You ok?" Samuel shook her shoulder, "What did he say to you? Are you ok?"

"Hilde? Darling, what happened?" Her Mother stood up and already by her side.

Mr. Schibecker was beside her as well, "Sweetie?"

Just then without warning Hilde grinned like Christmas was early, she jumped up from her seat and picked up Samuel.

"I'm in!" She shouted excitedly, "I was accepted!"

Her Mother gasped and tears were filling up her eyes, "Oh, my baby!"

Mr. Schibecker was astonished and sat down, "My little girls going to space…"

Hilde came around him and hugged him around the neck, "Dad, I'm so happy! My dream of going to HPA is coming true!"

Her Father closed his eyes and smiled, "I am VERY proud of you!"

Then the family celebrated, they were happy and there was nothing that will change it.

Peacecraft Mansion

Relena was on her window seat reading a book when she received a call from her cell.

"Hello?" Relena answered.

"_Hello, could I speak to Ms. Relena Peacecraft please?" _It was a man voice, _"I have a phone call for you from space, will you accept?"_

Relena gasped, "Yes, of course!"

"_Very well then," _Then there was a beep, _"You are now connected, have a good evening…"_

Relena relaxed her self, "Hello? Relena Peacecraft speaking…"

"_Hello, Ms. Peacecraft," _It was a woman voice, _"My name is Alisa Hay, I am one of the Counselor of Hype Private Academy at L1 Colony…"_

"_We have received a transfer request from Mrs. Diana Parker of Jameson Performing Academy that arrived today," _The woman sounded very elegant and friendly, _"I have a couple of questions for you, Ms. Peacecraft…"_

"Alright, what is your question?" Relena was nervous but kept her cool.

"_Well, my first is that why choose our school?" _The woman asked.

"Well, I have witness many famous actress and actors that graduated from your school, also, many have become Broadway stars but that's not really why I decided to attend your school…" Relena closed her eyes and smile, "I dream to learn how to excite, please and take the breath away of my audience someday…"

"And for me to reach on that goal is to study all different style of being an actress from different experienced mentors…"

When Relena finished she lend against her window, she opened her eyes and waited.

"_Are you willing to give it all?" _The question was simple and it was sincere.

Relena already knew the answer to that, "Yes, I am ready to give it all…"

"_Well then Ms. Peacecraft, congratulation…" _The woman said happily, _"I'll be seeing you on August… More information will be sent to you, have a good summer…"_

"You…too…" Relena was shocked, she dropped the phone.

It was 15mins later that she came around, she ran out of her room and down the stairs to the living room where she found her Parents and older brother sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Mother, Father, Brother…" Relena started, "You wouldn't BELIEVE who just called me…"

Milliardo Peacecraft, 24 years old blinked up to his sister, "A boy asked you out?"

Relena raised and eye brow, "I wish but no…"

Milliardo grunted but his Mother interrupted him, "Who was it dear?"

Relena bit her lower lip and she was giggling like mad, she burst out.

"Hyde Private Academy at L1 Colony, they called me!" Relena announced, "I got accepted!'

Her family's eyes widen and then laughter came. Relena was so happy she stayed up late with her brother Milliardo who was telling her not to goof around too much, don't let anyone talk you down and most of all, no boys…

TBC…

* * *

See, a typical High School drama. I know, it's kind of boring and silly but PLEASE bare with me… R&R, I beg you, tell me what you think of this story…

Thank you!


	3. Act One: Part 2

Theater

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do not own GW…

* * *

Act One: Part 2 –

_Everything was coming into place A beginning of the dream was coming true A heart that filled with hopes _

_And the soul that carries the vibes of excitements and adventures_

_It was coming true_

_A part of the dream_

_It begins here…_

* * *

Relena and Hilde have packed their luggage, they were ready to go. Excited and nervous at the same time, they couldn't wait to get to L1 and start on fresh on their new school.

Hilde has decided to sleep over at Relena's house so they could leave together the next day.

"What do you think it would be like?" Hilde asked, "I mean, everything is going to change once we get there!"

"I know, I know!" Relena hugged her pillow as they sat on her large bed, "That's why we're going there, a week early and check out the campus!"

"So we can get familiar with the place, it's only natural…"

"And shopping in L1!" Hilde squealed, "We can't forget to shop!"

"Of course not! But it has to be a school dress code and everything!" Relena remind her, "We don't want to show off or get into trouble…"

They just have found out after reading the school manual that the students have no school uniform are they are allowed to express them selves with their clothing but with a strict dress code.

"I know, I remember!" Hilde lay flat on her stomach on Relena's bed beside her as she looked at her best friend, "You think we would met anyone there?"

"We just have to watch what were saying and who we deal with, we should be fine and make new friends…" Relena said.

"No, no, no… I wasn't asking that…" Hilde hid her face on the pillow, "You know… boy friend…"

Relena stared at her friend and shook her head, "Shouldn't you focus on your studies rather than boys?"

"Yeah but a girl have to wonder, you know…" Hilde answered, "It just that since Jason, there was no one else that I got interested on…"

"Jason was a total jerk and you deserve better than him anyway," Relena point out, "You'll meet someone better who would give the world the you and never let you go!"

Hilde giggled, "Thanks for the speech! How about you?"

Relena was taken back and smile at her, "At the moment, having boy friends is far from my mind and not interested… maybe, you never know…"

"True, true…" Hilde smile softly, "But you know, it would be nice…"

Relena didn't answer but lay down and close her eyes.

"We better get some sleep, we have an early flight to L1 tomorrow…" She said then turned off the lights, "Goodnight Hilde!"

"Night Lena!" Hilde turned off the light beside her.

-

"_**My Juliet, I have loved you from the start…" The voice was low and attractive, "Here I am before you…"**_

_**Relena was speechless but her mouth opened and words came out, "My Romeo I have dreamed of this day for us to be together… For I have fallen in love with you from the start!"**_

_**The man in the shadow came forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. Relena couldn't see who it was but she felt the warmth and love, as she was gently pulled closer to him.**_

_**He was masculine and small built. A little taller than herself but she could make out that the man before her was no older than her.**_

"_**My lady who is my sun, my moon and stars!" The man kneeled down before her, "Will you become my Queen and rule my heart forever?"**_

_**Relena was totally moved even thou this was a dream, she felt like this was real.**_

"_**My lord, who have captured my heart! You are my King and always be…" Relena bend over to the man as the man looked up to her, "You are my…"**_

-

Relena woke up from the sound of beeping from her alarm clock. With un-focus eyes, she reach over to her night table and checked the clock, it was 6:30a.m. Their flight was set for 9:00.

Getting up, she sighed.

'_Damn it! I was having such a good dream too…' _Relena rubbed the back of her neck as she looked over to the other side of the bed, "Hilde? Hilde! Wake up! It's time to get ready!"

Hilde moaned as she buried her face further on the pillow. Relena shook her head as she have gotten out of bed and pulled the curtain open. It sun was begging to rise but you could still see the star and the half moon in the sky. She turned to her still sleeping friend.

"Hilde! It won't be my fault if you go in a rush because you refuse to get up of bed!" Relena said as she walked over to the bathroom, "Get up woman!"

Hilde moaned in frustration and got up slowly, "Argh! I blame you for getting an early flight!"

"It was your idea too!" Relena smirked.

Hilde groaned and let her head drop on the pillow again.

It was 7:30 when they were finally ready to leave. Milliardo, Mr. And Mrs. PeaceCraft has given both girls hugs, kisses and goodbyes. Hilde have said goodbye to her parents the day before and spent a whole week together. Both girls were in the back seat of the black colored limo with Pagan on the drivers seat, waving and saying goodbyes as they drove away.

"I'm getting so nervous and I'm not even on the shuttle yet!" Hilde held on the Relena's hand and squeezed a little, "Oh my gosh!"

Relena giggled as she patted her friend's back, "Calm down Hilde! It's going to be a great year and experience! You'll see!"

Hilde have calmed down and agreed as they began to talk of they should do first when they reached L1. Relena's Father has pulled some strings after learning that they could live outside the campus. Mr. PeaceCraft has gotten them a 5-bedroom condo and about 2 blocks away from the school, which made the girls very happy and excited.

"But you know, why do we need 5 bedrooms?" Hilde asked, "Isn't that a bit too much?"

"Father's friend owned the condominium…" Relena explained, "It was either that or the 2 bedroom with 1 bathroom… The place was already packed with families and the 5-bedroom on was the last one on the list so Father took that…"

"All the bedrooms have their own bathroom, walk-in-closet and most importantly… We are only 2 halls away from the in-door-pool!"

"YES!" Hilde cheered, "Thank you, Mr. PeaceCraft!"

Both girls laughed as they continue to chat until they have reached the airport. As expected, Pagan have given taken both girls into a bear hug and made them promise to take good care of each other, behave and don't do things that they shouldn't do or he would take the first flight to L1 and drag both of them back home. The girls laughed but promised with all their hearts and given the man a kiss on the cheeks before saying their final goodbyes.

**Beep**

'**Shuttle for Colony L1 has arrived! All passenger, please, report to the gate D14!'**

**Beep**

'**Shuttle for Colony L1 has arrived! All passenger, please, report to the gate D14'**

They were both seated near the window and waited for 15mins for everyone else to be seated. Hilde had her eyes closed with both of her hands on the armchair. Relena could only watch her friend's reaction, she doesn't blame her, and Hilde wasn't a fan of flying.

"Breath H, just breath…" Relena said in a soothing tune of voice, "Calm down… your hands is turning white…"

Hilde bit her lower lip as she felt the shuttle moved and took hold of Relena's hand.

"I just can't get use to…!" Hilde was cut off when she felt the whole shuttle began to take flight. She began to shake.

Relena wrapped her arms around her friend and given her shooting words to calm her down. It took a while for Hilde to come around as she looked out the window and found her self looking at the darkness and glittering stars of space. It took her breath away.

"Wow…" Hilde began to calm down, "It's beautiful…"

"Isn't?" Relena smiled as she looked out the window as well, "Space has the most beautiful sight and just wait until we land! You'll see earth from the shuttle port!"

It was a 6hr flight, which Hilde have gotten used to and actually began to move around until the flight attendant have asked her to sit down and relax. Once they have reached the port, Hilde was breathless as she found her self-looking at the blue and green colored planet.

"Oh my god…" Hilde said, "Earth's magnificent from up here…"

"Yeah, it is…" Relena smiled as she looked out the window, "It's a like a… ouch!"

Relena was almost knocked over her feet by something soft but was able to steady her footing with Hilde's help.

"What was that?" Relena looked down and found her self-staring into a pair of blue eyes.

"Hi…" It said.

The girls have to take a second look of the intruder. It was a little girl about 5 years old.

"I'm very sowy!" She said, "I didn't mean to bump you…"

Relena and Hilde couldn't help but smile at her. Relena patted the little girl's head.

"It's ok, I'm not hurt…" Relena assured her.

The little girl smiled and giggled, "That's good!"

"What's your name little girl? Are you lost?" Hilde asked, "Maybe we could go look for your parents?"

The little girl shook her head and pointed at a couple that was standing near the food stand, "Oh yeah! My name is Julia Maxwell! My mommy and daddy are over there! I accidentally bump into you because of that cart-thingy!"

"Oh, I see…" Relena smiled down to her, "Well, Julia… My name is Relena PeaceCraft and this is my friend Hilde Schibecker…"

"Nice to meet you Julia!" Hilde smiled at the little girl.

"Nice to meet you too!" Julia said giggling, "Oh, I got to go now! My mommy is calling me! See you later!"

Julia skipped away from the two girls towards the couple.

"What a cute little girl!" Relena said giggling, "She got that cute face that looks like your brother when he was little!"

"Oh yeah, she does!" Hilde giggled, "A female look-a-like of Sammy!"

Both girls laughed as they walked towards the luggage pick-up. When they didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them walk away.

"What were there names?" He asked Julia.

"Relena PeaceCraft is the long haired one and Hilde Schibecker is the short haired one!" Julia pointed out, "They're very nice!"

"Did you asked them what school they go to?" the owner of the voice was a young man about Relena and Hilde's age.

"Ops, sowy big brother!" Julia pouted, "Mommy and Daddy called me before I could ask them…"

Duo Maxwell chuckled and patted the little girl's head, "It's ok Julia! I got what I wanted and you'll get what you wanted! Ice cream!"

"Yay, yay!" Julia cheered, "You're the best big brother, ever!"

"And you're the best little sister there is, Julia!" Duo picked up the little girl and walked away to join his parents at the food stand.

'_Hilde Schibecker, huh…' _Duo grinned, _'What a nice name…'_

"Duo dear, you didn't use you little sister to get girls again did you?" Mrs. Maxwell eyed her son, "I saw her talk to those two girls…"

"Those two look pretty cute, son!" Mr. Maxwell winked at his son, who earned him a pinch on the side from his wife, "I was just complimenting, sweetheart! That's all!"

"Not helping, dear!" Mrs. Maxwell glared at her husband, "Duo, you shouldn't use you sister like that!"

"But I didn't ask her to do anything, Mom! Honest!" Duo said with an innocent look.

"Mommy, I bumped into those prewty girls accidentally after I talked to that nice old lady…" Julia said innocently, "Big brother didn't make me do anything…"

Mrs. Maxwell blinked and then looked at her son, "Ok, then… I'm sorry Duo dear…"

Then she and her husband walked away from the food stands towards the luggage-pick up. Duo kissed his sister's cheek and nuzzled her hair.

"Your sneaky and I'm so proud of you but never lie to Mom like that again unless it's important, ok…" Duo said against her hair.

"Don't worry, I only like for you big brother!" Julia cutely kissed his nose and giggled.

"You're a monster!" Duo chuckled as he followed his parents, "Now, let's go get your ice cream and an extra scoop for backing me up!"

"Hurray!" Julia cheered.

TBC…

* * *

Man, I wish I had a little sister like that… Don't you? Oh well!

Ok, Duo Maxwell has appeared on the story and who is next on the list? Find out on the next chapter.

By the way, I am sick and not on the right mind when I wrote this chapter! So, bear with any wrong spelling and terrible grammar!

Review on this poor story!


End file.
